Beyond the doubts
by thera10
Summary: Missing Scene de l'épisode 4 First Dance


**_Beyond_** **_the doubts_**

_Auteurs: Céline & Thera  
Genre : général, romance, Mac/Rod pairing  
Saison:1 (avons nous le choix ?!!!)  
Spoiler: « Guerre Froide » ou « First Dance », missing scene  
Rating: K_

_Disclaimers_ _: La série ainsi que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. _

_Par ailleurs si cette série nous appartenait, il nous apparaît évident que nous n'aurions pas arrêté la série à la saison 1, nous ne sommes pas, si nous pouvons nous permettre, des crétins de base !!! AMEN !!!_

_Note des Auteurs :_

_Céline : Nous sommes d'éternelles shippeuses et nous avons été très frustrées après la scène de cet épisode où Rod et Mac sont sur le point de… jouer au scrabble mdr…et que Amy les appelle parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar… Alors on a décidé de réécrire cette scène, avec notre point de vue sur la situation… _

_Thera_ _: au départ on voulait continuer la scène du…câlin LOL, bah oui c'était frustrant quand même, mais c'est parti sur une toute autre direction finalement, enfin quelque chose de plus…sérieux et…ce n'est pas plus mal. __Je suis ravie d'avoir pu collaborer avec Céline lol_

_Ne pas publier sans notre autorisation, merci ;)_

_Feedbacks, bons ou mauvais, sont bienvenus !!! __Get into the Ovale Office & Enjoy_

* * *

Mackenzie remonta la couverture jusqu'au cou d'Amy, seul son petit minois dépassait, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle lui sourit comme sa fille se résolut à fermer les yeux, à présent rassurée. Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler le visage de son enfant. Un sentiment d'inquiétude vint brutalement la saisir, ce même sentiment qu'elle avait tenté de repousser depuis ces derniers jours, se répétant que « tout irait bien ». Son cœur se serra, mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser aller. Mackenzie Allen ne se laissait jamais aller ! 

Elle se leva du lit en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit, puis d'un pas de velours se dirigea vers la porte. Son regard dévia machinalement vers Rod, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. Ses yeux fixaient leur petite fille, pourtant il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Elle imaginait aisément ce qui se passait dans la tête de Rod, ils devaient partager les mêmes inquiétudes. Ils devaient en parler, elle le savait. Mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir, pensa-t-elle. Elle était épuisée tant physiquement que moralement.

Elle s'approcha de son mari, et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras. Elle le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier surpris sursauta légèrement.

- Hey je t'ai fait peur ? chuchota-t-elle, presque gênée.

- Non…j'étais…ailleurs, répondit-il en souriant.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Mac. Comme à chaque fois, son regard était empli d'affection, cela la fit frissonner. Depuis sa récente nomination, ils n'avaient eu que très peu de temps pour se retrouver tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Les choses allaient tellement vite, la mise en place de l'Administration Allen et les crises qui s'y ajoutaient, n'avaient pas permis à Rod et Mac de prendre du temps pour eux, ne serait ce que pour discuter. Ca lui manquait, et elle imaginait que Rod avait ce même sentiment ! Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, Mac en était convaincue. Un voile passa sur son visage. Ce soir, plus que jamais, l'incertitude la gagna.

Rod remarqua son trouble et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Il lui sourit et d'un accord silencieux ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Mac entra la première, ramassa son peignoir qui jonchait sur le sol, et ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Finalement harassée, elle se rendit compte qu'Amy avait quelque peu ruiné leur moment d'intimité. Elle n'en voulait pas à sa fille, elle était quelque part rassurée d'avoir été là quand sa fille en avait eu besoin. Elle songea que depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à la Maison Blanche, Amy avait du réclamer sa mère, mais « Maman était occupée, Maman a un travail très important ». A cette pensée son cœur se serra violemment.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son côté du lit. Rod, resté à l'entrée de leur chambre, fixait le dos bien droit de sa femme. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre d'Amy, il sentait Mac anxieuse et lasse, pourtant physiquement elle adoptait encore une posture irréprochable.

Mac poussa un soupir qui à s'y méprendre ressemblait à un sanglot. Elle ferma précipitamment les yeux pour défier les larmes de couler. A cet instant précis, elle ressentit vivement le poids que sa nouvelle fonction faisait peser sur ses épaules et ce qui en découlait inévitablement. Elle était si fatiguée de sa nouvelle vie. Sa nomination à la tête des Etats-Unis d'Amérique avait été si soudaine. Elle n'y était pas préparée et pourtant elle devait faire face.

Forte de ses convictions elle avait toujours su qu'elle pourrait faire la différence. Mais en étant vice-présidente de Bridges elle n'avait jamais réellement songé à prendre sa place. Elle l'avait soutenue à Templeton : elle n'avait pas soif de pouvoir. Elle voulait agir certes, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé de se retrouver un jour à la tête de la première puissance mondiale.

Pourtant c'est la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien démissionner comme Bridges lui avait demandé. Mais capituler, renoncer, ce n'était pas ELLE. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner parce qu'elle avait l'intime conviction de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien.

A présent, elle devait prendre ses marques, se faire une place, et faire en sorte qu'on la respecte en tant que chef d'Etat. Mais ce soir, les doutes planaient sur elle. Aurait-elle les épaules assez solides pour y arriver ? Pour gérer tout ce qui l'attendait tant d'un point de vue professionnel que personnel ?

Il n'avait suffi que d'un cauchemar d'Amy pour que ses propres démons refassent surface.

Son inquiétude se portait tout particulièrement sur sa famille ce soir. Car elle n'était pas la seule embarquée dans cette aventure. Elle avait quelque part imposé tout ça à sa famille, mais en avait-elle seulement le droit ? Ses enfants et son mari se retrouvaient eux aussi projetés sur le devant de la scène. Sur le devant d'une scène où ils étaient tous sujets aux critiques, où chaque citoyen avait un mot à dire sur leur vie, presque un droit de regard sur leur manière de vivre. L'Amérique avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Elle était capable de supporter les regards sur elle, après tout elle était la Présidente des Etats-Unis, cela faisait partie du « job ». Mais était-il possible pour elle d'accepter que sa famille soit au centre des discussions et des médias ?

Elle avait encore plus le poids des responsabilités sur elle.

Cette situation devait être tellement difficile à vivre pour des enfants…ses propres enfants…

Une main posée sur la sienne la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé si longtemps. Elle n'avait pas entendu Rod s'asseoir près d'elle. Son regard rencontra celui de Rod, un regard concerné et inquiet.

Et lui ? Comment vivait-il tout ça ?

Il avait dû céder sa place de Chef de Cabinet à Jim Gardner, il devait à présent assumer ce rôle de Premier Gentleman. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce changement l'affectait, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité d'en parler. Elle savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils avaient tout deux envisager les choses, mais elle n'avait guère eu le choix. Si elle voulait gagner le respect et la confiance de ses concitoyens, elle ne devait pas garder Rod comme Chef de Cabinet. Pourtant, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il semblait plus concerné par Mac que par sa difficulté à lui de se faire une place à la Maison Blanche.

Un instant, elle pensa porter sa main à la joue de Rod, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait, qu'elle imaginait ce qu'il endurait, qu'elle aurait tant voulu que les choses soient différentes. Finalement elle se ravisa, elle craignait par ce simple geste de craquer littéralement. Et elle s'était promise qu'elle laisserait ça de côté…encore ce soir. Demain était un jour trop important. Son premier sommet. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Elle se contenta de sourire à Rod et décida de s'allonger. Rod la retint par le bras.

- Mac ? murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix était chaude, et elle perçut son inquiétude comme l'affection qu'il lui portait. Elle évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, elle pensait encore pouvoir, de cette manière, lui faire croire que son trouble était presque insignifiant.

- Je suis simplement inquiète pour demain, répondit-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire, avec Karkov ça ne va pas être facile…et je t'avoue que je suis fatiguée.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, après tout il était évident qu'elle n'était pas réellement détendue quand elle songeait à sa rencontre avec le Président russe. Mais Rod n'était pas dupe.

- Mackenzie, insista-t-il.

De sa main il lui saisit le menton, la fit tourner son visage vers lui, et enfin leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les yeux de la Présidente semblaient supplier Rod, « pas ce soir, s'il te plait ». Mais Rod ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Il sentait que Mac était préoccupée, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à simplement s'allonger près d'elle et ignorer le fait qu'elle n'était pas bien.

- Tu peux utiliser ce genre d'excuses avec les membres de ton cabinet Mac, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, …mais pas avec moi. Ne me sers pas ce que tu dirais à n'importe qui…c'est moi, juste moi.

Le regard de Mackenzie s'emplit de larmes. Où trouvait-elle le courage, la force ? C'était LUI. Sans lui elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver.

- Je ne m'adresse pas à la Présidente, juste à Mackenzie Allen…ma femme…parle moi.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait investi le bureau ovale, qu'elle se sentait _juste_ Mac, qu'elle n'était pas forcée d'être la Présidente des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Elle pouvait être enfin Mackenzie la femme, celle qui à cet instant précis, avait besoin de son mari comme jamais.

- Rod, sers moi juste dans tes bras, supplia-t-elle.

Rod sembla surpris, il était si rare que Mac réclame de l'affection, non pas qu'elle n'en veuille pas. Mais exprimer ses sentiments et demander de l'affection étaient deux choses pour lesquelles elle avait du mal, elle avait peur que cela témoigne d'une certaine vulnérabilité. Ses bras vinrent donc emprisonner Mac et bientôt il sentit des larmes chaudes dans son cou. Il se contenta de la serrer fort contre son corps. Par expérience il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop pousser sa femme à parler, cette réticence qu'elle avait à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait la poussait à se cacher souvent derrière un masque de fierté et parfois même d'arrogance. Ce masque elle avait dû l'adopter pour répondre aux nombreuses attaques de ses collègues politiciens, elle oubliait parfois qu'avec Rod elle n'avait besoin de dissimuler sa sensibilité.

La tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, elle se laissa aller. La pression accumulée ces dernières semaines s'échappa peu à peu. Elle s'autorisa pour la première fois à craquer. Rod la serra davantage contre lui comme pour lui témoigner son amour. Et à cet instant, il se fichait pas mal de ne pas avoir un statut officiel dans son Administration, il préférait être là pour elle de cette manière.

Être celui qui la rassurait, la faisait rire, la consolait…celui qui l'aimait, tout simplement. Et s'il devait choisir, alors il était près à renoncer à toute ambition de carrière au sein de l'Administration Allen pourvu qu'il puisse être celui vers qui elle pourrait toujours se tourner quand elle en aurait besoin. Ses mains caressèrent le dos de Mac comme ses sanglots s'atténuèrent.

Rassurée par cette étreinte, Mackenzie se dégagea lentement des bras de Rod. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son mari. Elle le remercia silencieusement de sa compréhension et de sa patience. Mac arrivait à être encore troublée par le regard de Rod. Un regard qui en disait long. Elle le connaissait si bien. Elle pouvait y lire de l'amour, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Mais aussi un profond respect et une dévotion sans limites. Elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle se confie, elle en était consciente. Elle songea aussi qu'elle lui devait bien ça. Mais comment faire ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle ?

Elle lui saisit délicatement les mains et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle prit une grande inspiration tout en fixant son regard sur leurs mains jointes.

- Rod, commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée, je sais que je peux être une bonne présidente, je peux y parvenir…

Elle hésita. Elle releva les yeux vers Rod qui par son silence l'encourageait à poursuivre. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur leurs mains.

- …mais pour cela, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être une bonne mère et une bonne épouse en même temps.

Finalement, elle lâcha les mains de Rod et se mit debout. Elle soupira de frustration, tout en commençant à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle passait des larmes à l'agitation. Rod n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà elle poursuivait.

- Je…je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses Rod… J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre tous les 4… termina-t-elle dans un soupir comme ses mains retombaient lourdement le long de son corps.

- Mais tu ne nous perdras pas Mac, on est là, avec toi. On te soutient Même si parfois tout cela n'est pas facile, on sera toujours là pour toi…il nous faut simplement du temps, chacun d'entre nous a besoin de se créer des repères…

- Je sais bien…

Elle marqua une pause, comme son regard fixait un point invisible sur la moquette de leur chambre. C'est d'une voix plus pausée qu'elle reprit son monologue.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de ton soutien ou de celui des enfants, même si parfois avec Rebecca c'est plus difficile…

Rod esquissa un sourire. Depuis que l'aîné de leur fille était entrée dans l'adolescence, les relations mère-fille n'étaient guère des plus harmonieuses, mais il songeait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

- Je vous sais derrière moi, poursuivit-elle, seulement… Le pays entier repose sur moi, sur mes décisions, que JE dois prendre. Mes actes ont maintenant des conséquences plus importantes, et même si mon attitude est digne…la vérité Rod c'est que…j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne pas faire les bons choix…

Elle soupira bruyamment. Déjà elle sentait son cœur moins lourd, elle venait de reconnaître sa crainte et l'avouer à Rod. Un mélange de sentiments l'envahit à cet instant, le soulagement de l'avoir enfin dit mais aussi la peur de décevoir Rod par cet aveu. Ce dernier voulut intervenir et se leva lui aussi pour prendre la parole. Il se planta devant sa femme. Il tenait à la rassurer, mais Mac l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Non Rod, laisses moi terminer s'il te plait.

Rod acquiesça silencieusement, il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de sa femme pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Le monde entier a les yeux rivés sur moi, certains me regardent avec fascination, d'autres guettent la moindre erreur de ma part et…c'est si…pesant.

Elle leva son regard sur Rod, elle devait lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'aurai besoin de réconfort, d'attention, je crois…de la part de ma famille…pourtant…je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça, pas après tous les sacrifices que je vous ai imposé.

- Mac ! s'insurgea Rod, tu n'as pas à demander ce genre de choses, je te le répète on est LA pour toi.

- Comment peux-tu te montrer si compréhensif ?

Il détourna le regard et soupira de frustration. Il était tellement conscient de l'importance de son statut et de ce que cela entraînait.

- Rod, commença-t-elle d'un air gêné, la vérité c'est que j'ai peur que mes enfants me mettent devant mes responsabilités, qu'ils me reprochent de ne pas passer assez de temps avec eux…

- Mac les enfants comprennent que ton métier demande plus de temps que n'importe quel autre job !

- Oui ils comprennent mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils acceptent.

Rod resta silencieux, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'imposer ces contraintes à mes enfants…à toi…juste pour écrire une page de l'Histoire ? Est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

Rod resserra ses mains sur les bras de sa femme. Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Mac, et elle fit de même, si bien que leurs fronts se touchèrent. Mac laissa échapper un soupir. Ce simple contact pourtant si habituel entre eux était si bon.

- Mac, murmura-t-il, tu as les moyens de faire changer les choses, d'apporter ta contribution pour une Amérique meilleure, pour un monde meilleur. Tu seras une bonne Présidente, comme tu es une bonne mère. Tu peux faire la différence Mac, ne l'oublie pas.

Mackenzie ferma les yeux comme les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- J'aimerais seulement que les choses soient plus simples parfois, j'ai besoin d'une part de normalité dans notre vie…et depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, je ne suis que la Présidente, je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon rôle de mère et de femme.

Rod ne put réprimer un sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là l'impatience de sa femme.

- Tu veux mon avis ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son mari.

- Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait du temps pour que la machine de l'Administration Allen tourne convenablement. Et bien moi je te dis qu'il faut du temps aussi pour que les enfants prennent leurs marques, pour qu'on instaure des moments où on se retrouvera tous en famille, pour que tu prennes du temps avec nos enfants…Ca va aller Mac, tu verras…je te le promets.

Elle lui accorda un sourire avant de se blottir contre lui, elle ferma les yeux savourant l'instant. Encore une fois, Rod avait su se montrer présent, il était là, à ses côtés, il la rassurait encore et toujours, l'encourageait. Il avait une confiance en elle qui la dépassait.

Plus que jamais ce soir, elle prit conscience de l'importance qu'il avait pour elle, d'un point de vue professionnel et personnel. Elle comprit que sans lui, elle ne parviendrait pas à remplir sa tâche. Il était sa balance.

Rod était soulagé, Mac s'était confiée et il avait pu se montrer lui aussi honnête face à leur situation. Il pensait réellement qu'il leur faudrait du temps, mais il avait confiance en la force de sa famille.

- Rod

- Hum, répondit-il seulement.

- Je vais te reposer la question, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, comment peux-tu te montrer si compréhensif ?

Elle sentit le sourire de Rod dans son cou.

- Je t'aime Mac.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour chercher son regard. Il affichait un tendre sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

- C'est ta réponse ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il l'observa un instant. Il était toujours surpris avec quelle rapidité elle reprenait contrôle d'elle-même, elle venait de craquer, de se laisser aller, mais déjà elle se montrait à nouveau forte, prête à plaisanter ou à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

- Effectivement Madame la Présidente, répondit-il amusé.

Il marqua une pause, la fixa puis reprit.

- Allez…au lit ! Demain est un grand jour !

Mackenzie l'observa un instant puis lui rendit son sourire. Rod se retourna pour se diriger vers son côté du lit. Mackenzie le suivit du regard et soudainement cela lui apparut comme évidence. Elle devait prononcer ces mots dont elle avait tellement peur. Elle en avait besoin. A la dernière seconde, elle lui attrapa le bras. Ce dernier, surpris, se retrouva face à elle, très proche. Il l'interrogea du regard.

Mackenzie lui sourit.

- Merci Rod… dit-elle, presque en chuchotant.

- Mais de rien. Je suis là pour ça, pour toi …

- Rod …

Sa voix mourut dans un soupir comme elle fixa un point invisible derrière lui. Prononcer ces mots lui était tellement difficile, même après toutes ces années de mariage. Pourtant elle ne doutait pas de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais douté de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais peut être ne lui montrait-elle pas assez souvent…

- Tu…Tu es conscient que…je t'aime…n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

Ce dernier fut touché des dernières paroles prononcées. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de confession de la part de sa femme. Non pas qu'il doutait de son amour. Mais elle n'était pas ce genre de femme à dire souvent ces mots. Elle était d'ordinaire beaucoup plus réservée quand à l'expression de ses sentiments.

Il l'attira contre lui et posa son front contre celui de Mac.

- Oui je le sais… mais j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'entendre, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Cette dernière le fixa et lui sourit. Sa main vint se poser dans les cheveux de son mari. A la chaleur du contact, les yeux de Rod se fermèrent, comme ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps de sa femme.

Les yeux de Mac parcoururent un instant le visage si serein de Rod, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce fut elle qui initia le baiser, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Rod. Elle sentit Rod soupirer de contentement contre ses lèvres. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte combien ce contact lui avait manqué. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas partagé un vrai baiser ? Autre que leur baiser furtif du matin quand Mac devait quitter précipitamment la table du petit déjeuner pour partir en salle de crise.

Rod devait avoir la même pensée, car il intensifia leur baiser. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de Mac, tandis qu'il glissait son autre main sous son débardeur. Il la sentit frissonner.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- Il me semble que nous avons été interrompu lors de notre précédent « meeting », il serait peut-être bon de poursuivre…

- Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Calloway, poursuivons, poursuivons, répondit-elle se prêtant au jeu.

Il se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, et de la renverser sur le lit.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Faites gaffe on a encore pleins d'idées...LOL 


End file.
